


Yearly Routine

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu calls his parents with some false hope that they might actually remember his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearly Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Notice how Yu never got a letter, a call, or a single text from his parents throughout the whole game.

"H-Hi, may I please speak to Mr.Narukami?" Yu gripped his phone tight as his hands became moist with sweat. "Name please?" The receptionist asked blankly.

"Narukami Yu."

"Did you schedule an appointment?" He wasn't prepared for that response. "I have to make an appointment for my own dad?" Yu chuckled nervously, but was met with an unamused response. "I-I'm sorry.. Can I talk to him please?"

"I apologize, Mr.Narukami is busy with a client. Have a good-"

"W-Wait!!" He interrupted her. "I really have to speak with him! It's a family matter.."

The cold voice grew quiet. Now he could hear his heart pounding loudly. After a long pause, he heard the receptionist again. "I'll connect you to him, please hold." Before he could say thank you, repetitive music began to play.

It stopped abruptly. "What is it, Yu?" The same, stern tone.

"H-Hi, Dad!" He hasn't heard his father's voice in a while. It made him happy to finally talk to him.

"..."

"H-Hello?" Yu made sure he was still there. "Is there a reason you're interrupting me at work?"

He forgot..

The optomistic smile on Yu's face began to fade. "I.. I just wanted to see how you were doing." His heartbeat was slowed down by a heavy weight. 

"I-I know you're busy, but today's-.." He couldn't finish.

His father sighed. "Look, Yu, I'm really busy right now. I don't have time to deal with this." Yu was silent for a few seconds. "Alright.. I-I understand." His eyes began to water.

"Just call your mother if you need something."

"S-She told me to call you." Yu tried his best to keep his voice from breaking. "Then that means we're both busy. Stop distracting your mother and I unless it's important."

But it is important.

And with that, the short conversation ended.

Yu kept the phone on his ear, hoping that he would hear something, but all he got was the same beeping sound after calling his mother.

His shoulders began to tremble, tears began to trail down his cheeks. He promptly wipes it off with a clenched fist. Sadness, anger, frustration. That was only a fraction of the emotions he was feeling, but somehow, disappointment wasn't one of them.

Guess he got used to it.


End file.
